Missions in GTA IV
The following is a list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. For a list of missions in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can only be completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until certain missions are completed. The list is done in a logical order in which it can lock chronologically with The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In total, there are 88 story missions, which are the following: Broker-Dukes-Bohan Missions There are 34 missions overall in Broker-Dukes and Bohan. (27 in Broker-Dukes, 7 in Bohan) Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic - Drive Roman to his apartment. *It's Your Call - Drive Roman to a hardware store and get away from the Loan sharks. *Three's a Crowd - Pick up Mallorie and Michelle from the subway station, drive them to Michelle's place, and go buy new clothes. Michelle *First Date - Take Michelle bowling. Roman Bellic *Bleed Out - Save Roman from the loan sharks and kill Bledar, Kalem and Dardan. *Easy Fare - Drive Jermaine to the lockup and lose the cops. *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob, watch over a meeting and kill the gang members. Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle - Drive Jacob to a drug deal and kill the dealers who set him up. Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Smash a shop window and retrieve Vlad's money, then take it back to Vlad. *Hung Out to Dry - Chase the laundromat owner by a car and retrieve what he owes to Vlad. *Clean Getaway - Travel by a train to steal a car that belongs to Vlad. *Ivan The Not So Terrible - Chase Ivan Bytchkov, then kill or spare him. Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vladimir Glebov. *Crime and Punishment - Meet Mikhail Faustin, steal a cop car, and then steal a van full of TV's. Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? - Threaten Joseph Kaplan at a sex shop, reclaim the money and go to the gun store to receive a gun. *Final Destination - Kill Lenny Petrovic. *No Love Lost - Kill Jason Michaels and his biker friends. Roman Bellic *Logging On - Meet Brucie Kibbutz, then log in to the internet café computer. Little Jacob *Shadow - Follow or chase a dealer to his apartment, then kill him and his backup. Mikhail Faustin *Rigged to Blow - Steal a truck full of explosives, take it to Kenny Petrovic's garage, then detonate the truck. Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov - Kill Mikhail Faustin. *Russian Revolution - Escape Dimitri and Bulgarin's ambush and lose the cops. Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow - Witness the destruction of Roman's apartment and garage business and move to Bohan. Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Find a cop car, access the computer database, then find and kill Lyle Rivas. *Easy as Can Be - Steal Lyle's Oracle, escape from the gangsters protecting it, and drive it to Brucie's lockup. *Out of the Closet - Use the Internet, set up a date with Tom Rivas, then kill him at the meeting. *No. 1 - Win a street race with a Comet. Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - Follow the gang member to a warehouse, then kill him and his associates. *Street Sweeper - Kill the gang members at the garage. Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish - Go to a rooftop and watch over Packie McReary's meeting using a sniper rifle. *Blow Your Cover - Go to the drug deal, then escape the LCPD ambush with Playboy X. Manny Escuela *The Puerto Rican Connection - Follow the train, then kill the guys who get off. Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm - Steal back some coke from the abandoned hospital, lose the cops, and meet Little Jacob. *Have a Heart - Take the bodies of Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton to The Doctor. Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge - Steal the truck from the Triads and drive it to Ray Boccino's lockup. *Waste Not Want Knots - Steal the money from the Ancelotti Family. *Three Leaf Clover - Rob the Bank of Liberty and escape through the subway. Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words - Kill Anthony Spoleto by attaching a Car Bomb to his car, then blowing it up at a meet. *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Kill Frank Garone on a motorbike. Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation - Rescue Roman Bellic from the kidnappers. Algonquin-Alderney Missions Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Kill the blackmailer and take the pictures to Francis. *Final Interview - Setup a job interview to meet Tom Goldberg, kill him and take his files back to Francis. *Holland Nights - Kill or spare Clarence Little. *Lure - Kill Clarence's chief lieutenant. Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners - Meet Dwayne Forge, go to the construction site, and kill the union officials. *Photo Shoot - Use your new phone to take a picture of Marlon Bridges so he can be identified and killed. Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider - Kill Jayvon Simson, and kill or spare Cherise Glover. *Undress to Kill - Take back The Triangle Club for Dwayne by killing the Trunchez Brothers. Playboy X *The Holland Play - Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Go to Oleg Minkov's apartment, then kill him at the meet. *Portrait of a Killer - Kill Adam Dimayev. *Dust Off - Follow the Helicopter and steal it when it lands. *Paper Trail - Use the Helicopter to kill Eduard Borodin. Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall - Kill Teddy Benavidez. *Taking in the Trash - Pick up Ray's Diamonds left by his ally, alongside Luca Silvestri and his crew. *Meltdown - Kill Luca and his crew to retrieve the Diamonds, then take them back to Ray. *Museum Piece - Go to The Libertonian with Johnny Klebitz, then escape the ambush. *No Way on the Subway - Kill Jim Fitzgerald and his accomplice. *Weekend at Florian's - Follow Talbot Daniels' directions and encounter Florian Cravic with Roman Bellic. *Late Checkout - Kill Isaac Roth and his bodyguards. Derrick McReary *Smackdown - Kill Bucky Sligo and his crew. *Babysitting - Watch over Kim Young-Guk and destroy the boats attacking him. *Tunnel of Death - Park a truck in Booth Tunnel, steal a prison van, kidnap Aiden O'Malley and kill him. Francis McReary *Blood Brothers - Kill Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. Patrick McReary *Undertaker - Attend Francis/Derrick's funeral and transport their body to their graveyard while fighting off the attackers. Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her - Kidnap Gracie Ancelotti *...I'll Take Her - Take a picture Gracie with your phone and send it to Packie. *She's a Keeper - Transport Gracie to another safehouse and defend her from the Ancelotti Family. *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - Meet two associates of the Ancelotti Family so you can trade Gracie for the Diamonds alongside Packie, then escape Ray Bulgarin's ambush. Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters - Kill the homophobic man stalking Bernie Crane. *Union Drive - Meet Bernie's blackmailers sent by Dimitri Rascalov and kill them. *Buoys Ahoy - Chase and kill Dimitri's goons. Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Steal a truck holding the Heroin from the Algonquin Triads and take it to Frankie Gallo's garage. Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Watch over the meeting of Jimmy and Pavano goons, kill the mobsters and protect Pegorino. *Payback - Follow and kill the Pavano goons. Jon Gravelli *Entourage - Escort Bobby Jefferson to City Hall, and fight off his ambushers. *Dining Out - Kill Kim Young-Guk. *Liquidize the Assets - Destroy the Russian coke vans. Phil Bell *Catch the Wave - Steal the Russian's coke boats. *Trespass - Kill Charles Matteo at the Sprunk Factory. *To Live and Die in Alderney - Go to Frankie Gallo, then escape from the Feds with the Heroin. Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline - Kill Anthony Corrado at the hospital. *Pest Control - Kill Ray Boccino. United Liberty Paper *That Special Someone - Confront Darko Brevic, then kill or spare him. Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Pegorino explains that he needs you to partake in a Heroin deal that is his last chance to get on The Commission; but since the deal involves your betraying old rival Dimitri Rascalov, Niko is left unable to decide. Now the player must decide to either exact Revenge or strike a Deal with Rascalov. Deal Ending Jimmy Pegorino *If the Price is Right - After betraying you again, Dimitri leaves you to steal the money alongside Phil Bell. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding, and witness a horrible plot event there. Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy - Chase and kill Dimitri Rascalov (who kills one last person before dying). Revenge Ending Niko Bellic *A Dish Served Cold - Blast through the Platypus; the same ship that brought you to Liberty City; and kill Dimitri Rascalov. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding with Kate McReary and see a horrible plot event there. Little Jacob *Out of Commission - Chase and kill Jimmy Pegorino. Side Missions *Taxi Driver - Drive a Taxi for Roman Bellic. *Most Wanted and Vigilante - Use the Police Computer to locate Wanted people and kill them *Random Characters - Meet random characters, including some who are met during the storyline, and do various jobs for them. *Exotic Exports - Steal cars for Brucie Kibbutz. *Drug Delivery - Deliver drugs for Little Jacob. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Steal cars for Stevie. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Assassinate people for The Fixer. Online Missions *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV